<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Prince Now Found by Lady_Kaie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371508">The Lost Prince Now Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie'>Lady_Kaie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Ramblings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Loneliness, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Smut, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, finding happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravus doesn't die... but he nearly does.  Somehow he happens upon you and it is the best thing for you both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ravus Nox Fleuret/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Ramblings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwingangel/gifts">halfwingangel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do not own FFXV or Square enix and do not profit from these stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months have passed since the beautiful white haired stranger stumbled onto your land, battered and bloody with a mangled mechanical arm that was fused to his formerly healthy flesh.  Two long months you cared for him, cleaning, bathing, and nursing him back to health until he could handle the tasks of everyday life without your help and in those two blessed months you grew close.  </p><p>Too close...</p><p>Because you grew to love though you had always promised yourself it would never happen again…</p><p>Never again would a man darken your doorstep with his false promises and pretty words designed to trick you into letting him in far too close to your battered heart.  Your parents were stolen during the darkness, your husband as well, and the only ones who came as the years passed were people who wanted to lay claim to what was yours by right of birth.  </p><p>The star barren night was nothing more than death’s play place for ten long years and like so many others, you played the game until you were jaded and untrusting of others.  Even when the light returned you couldn’t trust.  Then he came…</p><p>Barely alive, a husk of a thing, a farmer from the neighboring farm had found him in the field and brought him straight to you.  Why you never asked because it would have infuriated you anyway.  But there he was, covered in a black substance and bloody from wounds no other mortal should have survived.  Part of you wanted to tell your friend to keep going and dump him in the farthest ditch and let him rot.  Until he opened his eyes, soft with pain, he gazed upon you with two colored eyes that all but pleaded with you to finish him off so he wouldn’t have to suffer.</p><p>And it would have been a great mercy to do so but something in you couldn’t bring yourself to complete the unspoken request.  A small, broken piece inside of your heart screamed out, “NO MORE!” and you were left to the decision that would put the poor man through more pain that he deserved.</p><p>Over time you learned that he was a soldier for Niflheim, but something about the way he carried himself promised that he was no threat to you so you didn’t push it any further, because you didn’t really want to know more.  Overtime he began to share and soon you were privy to the information that he was actually the Oracle’s brother, Prince Ravus from Tenebrae.  Long thought dead, one stormy night he shared how he survived Ardyn’s daemonification process in the form of his sister returning to purify him just before she disappeared and he could feel her no more in this existence.</p><p>That night, alone in the spare bedroom of the sprawling farmhouse that had survived Ardyn’s darkness, on a hope, prayers and an old generator that would not quit, he wept and you held him.  Oh your poor battered heart never stood a chance.</p><p>It never stood a chance as he moved back out beneath the sunlight to help you work, helping you in the comfortable silence you learned how to communicate in.  A man of a few words, Ravus often expressed himself through gestures or particular looks that lit up his incredible dual shaded eyes.  One blue as the daytime sky and the other a shade of mauve with flickers of pink light cascading through them, it was far too easy to get lost in his gaze.</p><p>It’s just as easy now despite the time that has passed.  Though if you were being honest to yourself, you would know that it’s even easier than ever before because now you feel things.  Things that you never felt even when your heart was alive and well.</p><p>Tonight the night air is thick with a thunderstorm rolling in over the land, the sound of thunder booming a few miles away as the sky is lit up with the spectacle of arcing light, it is when you feel him meander into your room despite the late hour.  Both of you knew that this moment was coming.</p><p>“Ravus?”  You know it's him, you can feel it on your skin as though he has reached out to caress you with his skilled fingertips.  Closing your eyes you can just imagine what they would feel like dancing up your arm to the curve of your shoulder and then inward to cup at your heavy breasts that are bare beneath your short worn nightgown.  The coolness of the metal hand, though still gentle beneath his command, what a contrast it would be from the one made of flesh and bone.  </p><p>“I can go.”</p><p>NO!  Your breathing grows jagged in the night air at the mention of his departure, and for a second you fear that he might until he steps into the room and slowly presses against you.  He’s warm and solid against your curvy frame, molding against your flesh in a way no other man has and no other ever possibly could.  As you had dreamed, both of his hands begin their dance up your arms to taunt your bare flesh until they reach onto your shoulders and rest for the moment.</p><p>“I must confess…”  He begins softly in his noble lilt that makes your body clench, the words fleeting past your ear as his lips hover just against the lobe.  “It has been quite sometime… I’m not sure you’ll want me…”</p><p>Oh Ravus.  Poor lost man…</p><p>You haven’t wanted anything more in your entire life.  It is in that moment, hearing the hesitation and fear of rejection in his voice that you realize you are not the only battered soul left on Eos.  The horrors this warrior has seen and faced haunt him still and yet here he is, standing before you asking for your body to become a home that he lost long ago.</p><p>Are you ready to sacrifice your freedom for this man?  Are you ready to lose yourself in his gaze for the rest of eternity because once you let him in he will own you, body and soul.  You will never be free of him.</p><p>Never…</p><p>Are you ready for that oath that will follow you into the beyond and into the next life?</p><p>Your eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Ravus’ thin lips ghosting against the slope of your neck, the feel of his heartbeat pounding in time with your own and despite your fear, your desire is greater.  Turning to face this angel, his lengthened white hair that now reaches past his shoulders, framing his gorgeous face that is rugged with battles lost but no less regal, you whisper as the sky lights up behind you, haloing your body in heavenly light as if to seal your promise in the eyes of the Astral’s, “You are mine Ravus… and I am yours… let me have you.   Let me take away the past hurts…”  He presses his lips to your open palm, a single tear sliding down your thumb, kissing you with a tenderness he will only ever show you.</p><p>Only ever you…</p><p>“I am yours.  For as long as you’ll have me.  My sword is yours, my hands, my strength, and my life…”  All of the things he holds with value, the things that make up his heart…  “My loyalty… they are yours.”  Spoken with raw honesty, brutal to the point that it feels like someone punched you in the gut and now you are fighting to breathe, the broken pieces of your heart flutter to life once more.</p><p>It’s heavy and painful, just as it is for a person learning how to reuse the limb that was once broken, but you will endure it for him.  Taking hold of his handsome face, tracing the lines and planes of his features, you pull him to your lips and take your first taste of him.</p><p>There’s a warmth in him that he hides away from the masses, a warmth that tastes like honey on the tip of your tongue.  Sweet nectar that was developed through time and patience, and you whimper as he falls into you, letting your mouth drawn on his as though he is the answer to life itself.  And perhaps he is…</p><p>“_____”  He whimpers against your lips, this strong soldier of yours shuddering against you, leaning into you for your strength.  The inner strength you have coveted over the years for a moment just like this.  </p><p>“Lay down Ravus…”  You murmur against his cheek.  There was never any intention of letting him go, merely a request for him to help you, guide his larger body to the queen bed in the center of your room.  </p><p>Perfect for you, it is clearly too small of a structure for his taller form but you cannot deny that he doesn’t look amazing sprawled out, two toned eyes wide with apprehension at being alone, for you to soak up through sight alone.</p><p>Dressed in a pair of old black sleep pants, the rest of him is completely bare from those incredible broad shoulders that tailor down to his firm pectorals and further still to perfectly defined abdominals that quiver when you stroke them.</p><p>The pucker of his belly button draws your eye, making you want to kiss and lick all around it until he’s writhing beneath you.  Surely Ravus has not had many lovers in his lifetime because he is allowing you to lead this when everything in his life is about control and perfection.  Not that this isn’t perfect, but he isn’t an idle soldier and you can tell by the way he watches you that he wants knowledge so that he doesn’t feel nearly so vulnerable.  You’ll teach him…</p><p>“Should I…”</p><p>You shake your head no and smile gently to assuage his worry.   Sliding onto the bed, straddling his trim waist, this time when you kiss him, you leave room for him to explore and there is nothing disappointing about his technique.  </p><p>Your Prince is ever so giving, pulling soft little moans from you, tearing away from your lips to taste the skin along your neck and face.  He peppers you with tender brushes of his lip up the planes of your cheeks and across your eyelids until he has memorized you and you are breathless above him.</p><p>Not one to be outdone, when you turn to his body, this time you take no prisoners.  He is worshipped like the Prince he is, though you are blasphemous to your core, because in your mortal gaze he is a God amongst men.  And here he is… whimpering and panting out his pleasure due to what you are doing.</p><p>All of it is because of you.  The tear of the sheets beneath his fingers, the pop in his jaw from biting off a scream, and the beautiful way his body goes completely slack as you take him into your mouth and swallow him down without hesitation. </p><p>“Ohh!  ______… You don’t have to… You…”  He whines as you suck softly, setting a rhythm with your hand to stroke what doesn’t fit.  He’s trembling now, shaking and reaching for you to undoubtedly try to stop you and it dawns on you that no one has probably ever touched him in such a way.</p><p>No one has given him the time or attention that he deserves… and that makes you furious.  Every single fiber of your being is screaming at you to send him hurtling over the edge of oblivion but there is so much more to give and you know there is so much more time for play as this relationship progresses.</p><p>Tonight you are here to lay claim to your prince and lay claim you shall.</p><p>Easing up an away from the engorged point of pleasure standing proud and tall toward the ceiling of your bedroom, firm touches are eased up and down the pale wonder of Ravus’ body until he is coherent once more.  In this time, pleasuring him and hearing him respond so eagerly to your ministrations has turned you on beyond belief.  A low whimper escapes you as your hand reaches to clasp against your swollen lower lips, desperate to ease the ache, and then you feel another hand join yours.</p><p>Warm, long fingers stroke over your own digits, that keep hold against your sex, asking permission to play in your drenched curls and then oh heavens, he’s pulling you down to taste your lips once more with the cool steel hand that is a perfect contrast to your heated body which has started to shake.  “You’re so soft.  So tender… My Donum,”  The husky quality of his voice shoots straight through your pleasure centers, drawing your nipples tight and forcing a rush of heat to ignite inside of your wanting body.  </p><p>“Ravus…”  Spreading your knees apart, he goes a step further to draw one knee back over his waist so that you straddle him again and then he quietly whispers,</p><p>“May I touch you?”</p><p>You nod quickly and then he’s slowly filling you, causing you to throw your head back and sink down until you are flush against the tops of his knuckles.  No more!  You can’t take any more!  You need him, desperately.  “Ravus… Ravus please.  I am going to take you now.  Is that ok?  Are you ready?”  This poor warrior hasn’t had a real choice in the say of his life, much less his body, for the entirety of his nearly forty years on this earth and you will not be another memory that takes.  You want to be a memory that gives…</p><p>Gods you’ll give him anything he wants…</p><p>“Yes.  Come to me blessed one… I am yours.  Forever.”  He coos to the ceiling above just as your body sinks down over his, taking him to the hilt until you are truly one.</p><p>You love him tenderly, taking your time to roll your hips against his, allowing him to set the pace at times so that he too can experiment and explore.  It’s slow… never breeching past that boundary but there are wonderful moments of laughter when he finds your ticklish spots and then there is absolute perfection when he sits and cradles you close.</p><p>Warm lips and a taunting tongue nip and play against your breasts, while his hands stroke every curve you possess.  Time is a pointless construct now that you are joined together, but unfortunately it finds you, his mouth latched to a pert bud, one hand grasping at your bottom and the other, the one cool and sleek to the touch, is pressed between your bodies against your clit.  The moment you clamp down on him, a powerful release washing through you, he follows with a soft grunt and fresh tears that you immediately kiss away.</p><p>“I love you Ravus.”  </p><p>“I love you as well my donum.”  His words are ragged but his smile…</p><p>Well it lights up the whole room.  And as you gaze down into his incredible dual shaded gaze, at long last the light finally comes back to your world.</p><p> </p><p>********</p><p>Epilogue.</p><p>“Ravus… Freya!  Supper!”  You’re halfway out of the kitchen door, watching for the telltale signs of two heads of white hair that eventually round the corner in the direction of the barn.  Smiling, you wave to your baby girl who is nearing two and tilt your head up for a kiss from the man with her.</p><p>The spitting image of her father with flyaway silver strands and bright tone toned eyes, one that incredible shade of purple and the other a beautiful hue of _____, just like yours, she lets loose a giggle and holds her hands up for you to take her.  “Papa… Mama…”  She giggles, leaning in to kiss you both because she too needs love.</p><p>Ravus chuckles and flashes you a heated look that immediately causes you to flush.  “Isn’t it time we make another one?”  He teases you but now it’s your turn to knock his world off of it’s axis a little.</p><p>“We already did.”  Turning to go, Ravus isn’t far behind and after several long kisses and then a series of them against your belly that Freya feels the need to do as well, your family of three sits down to supper.</p><p>Well… technically now it’s your family of four…</p><p>*********</p><p>Donum means gift in latin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ravus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just wanted a little Ravus moment... Hope its ok.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life is a construct that most individuals endeavor to believe that it is precious.  A gift, if one will.  Perhaps it is, and yet for the entirety of my time upon this star it has been wrought with pain.</p><p>I cursed my sister the day she saved me from death's clutches.  At long last I was to be free of the burden that existence brings and then the Beyond was out of reach with a carefully timed visit.</p><p>How could she have thought to force more time upon me on her precious star?  And the Astrals know I tried to simply lay down and die but fate was working against me at every turn.  It was not until I happened upon you that my life gained purpose.</p><p>Was this a gift for all of my suffering?  Were you to be my savior, to help cleanse my soul from the evil that anger filled me with?  </p><p>How could I be foolish enough to assume otherwise when I am surrounded by the miracle we created?  Platinum hair that shines in the sunlight with two eyes touched by the same imperfection as my own, set in the face of her mother…</p><p>You swear up and down that she looks like me, but I see you each time she smiles at me and whispers her love.  So innocent and fresh, she reminds me terribly of you, though you will never accept innocence was a right for you to bear in this world.</p><p>My poor Donum… how you believed that life had jaded you.  Do not mistake me, I would never trivialize your plight, for it is certain that you suffered, but that beautiful gift of love never burned away inside of you.  It was merely locked away for safe keeping until someone worthy asked it to step into the light once more.</p><p>I am humbled that I was the chosen one.  You shall never fully grasp what that love has meant to me.  What you mean to me.</p><p>And what this glorious little bundle that I rock to sleep every night in my arms, means to me.  What is more, now you are brandishing a new life inside of you, someone that we have created together and it still leaves me in awe.  </p><p>Laying down my precious beam of sunshine into the crib you slept in as an infant, I caress the whisps of hair away from her face and turn to go.  Leaving requires several minutes where I am returning to her side just to behold the precious miracle that this child is.  I linger to watch her slumber, much as I do with you on those long nights where you are exhausted from work and it is my duty to keep vigil.  My duty and my right as your husband.</p><p>When at last the latch of the door clicking open pulls me from my daydreams, I gather myself to stand from the ornate rocking chair I often find myself sitting in without realizing the move and make my way from Freya's side to yours.</p><p>Battle hardened senses tell me that its you simply by the way the door opens and the light shuffle of your feet against the old, polished floorboards.  I know your every mood even by a few gestures and sight is not a requirement to pinpoint them.  Once out in the large living room I cross the floor with haste to pull you against me.</p><p>"And?  What is the news of our little one?"  Eyes filled with wonder traipse down the abundant slopes of your pregnant physique, my palm resting protectively to the growing roundness that has infiltrated the front of you.  You on the other hand are unimpressed with my fascination, or so you say outloud.  We are both aware that you adore the raw, unfiltered attention that I am blessed to give.</p><p>Laughter that bubbles from the pit of your stomach bubbles out of you.  Handing me the small picture of what is growing inside of you, there is the answer in black and white.</p><p>My tone is wry but the warmth in my heart is honest and true.  "I shall forever be surrounded by women."  I shake my head and turn to place the keepsake on the wall where other memories are hanging on a large corkboard.  </p><p>"Is that so bad?"  The warmth of your smaller frame hugs me from behind, lighting my soul on fire and without thinking I turn and chase your lips for the touch I am always craving.  A starved man and you are the nourishment I need, you caress the planes of my cheeks and swiftly overpower my move, and I let you.</p><p>I would let you have anything, any part of me, and you do.  There is desperation in your kiss, beseeching me for more just by the way your ragged breath interrupts our embrace.  Gathering you in my arms, I take us to the bedroom and let the door close behind us with a soft click.</p><p>You are mine, as I am yours…</p><p>*Thank you Luna for your benevolence…*</p><p>The first forty years of my existence were a walk through Ifrit’s firey realm of hell.  At long last I have broken free and taken your hand to walk in the light.  Donum… my precious gift… I am honored to walk at your side.</p><p>I am a man born anew.</p><p>You gave me that by relinquishing yourself to my pain and suffering.  You gave me life…</p><p>My gift in you… the light in my world in Freya… and now the peace I can feel deep in my battered soul from the little one who will make her appearance soon enough.</p><p>They are short, simplistic words but I beg you to feel the depth of my feelings when I utter them…</p><p>I love you all…</p><p>And I always shall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what happens when you talk about fanfiction with new friends.  You get ideas!  Hope you liked it halfwingangel!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>